The specific objectives of this project are: (a) to synthesize congeners of synthetic compounds with confirmed activity; (b) to design and synthesize prodrugs and other compounds that possess elements of both congener and prodrug; (c) to synthesize compounds related to products of natural origin and other related heterocycles; and (d) to synthesize anti-sense nucleic acids.